everythingbusytownfandomcom-20200215-history
Bananas Gorilla
Bananas Gorilla is an ape or a gorilla good-guy whose passion for the fruit that bears his name leads him to steal bunches of them from Grocer Cat, which leads his pursuit by Sergeant Murphy (to which he stole unoticely unpurpose in Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever), Bananas also has many watches on each wrist. Bananas Gorilla is the tetartagonist in the franchise in The Busy World of Richard Scarry and Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever (until at the end). He is a very friendly gorilla. He is a great friend and companion. He first appeared in The Great Pie Robbery. He also appeared in Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever, The Busy World of Richard Scarry and Busytown Mysteries. In the 1993-1994 videos of the Best Videos Ever series, his catchphrase is "Bananas!" He is a very kind gorilla. Appearances Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever Before the children go to school in the intro, he is shown riding in his bananamobile. In the B segment (bread), he wants banana bread at the bakery, but he has to wait until the next day since the bakery is currently baking blueberry bread. In the I segment (ice cream), he wants banana ice cream, but the ice cream vendor (Bob Fox) has none. In the M segment (motorcycle), he steals all the bananas out of the mail truck and rides on Sergeant Murphy's motorcycle. While being chased by Sergeant Murphy, Bananas Gorilla rides on a rubber raft the R segment (rabbit), on the same train as The Pig Family in the T segment (train) and Willie Wolf's wheelbarrow in the W segment (watermelon). In the Z segment (zipper), he is in a tent with a zipper and finally gets arrested by Sergeant Murphy, but a name tag says the bananas he stole belong to himself, so Huckle and Lowly chase Sergeant Murphy. Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever In the intro, he is shown riding in his bananamobile. In the 9 segment, he gets nine banana cream pies from Farmer Fox. Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever After Baker Freddie Fox, carrying a stack of banana cream pies and slips on a banana peel and is about to fall but can't, the top one tosses to Bananas Gorilla. Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever Before the show, Bananas steals a banana from Mrs. Owl's hat. After the shapes song, Bananas grabs a banana shape (which must've been a crescent) and rides away on his unicycle. In Freddie's Counting Song, he sees ten bananas and take them one by one while Freddie counts them down. As Lily sings "over and under" in her song, Bananas steals a banana from a little bunny. In Huckle's song (If You're Happy and You Know It), he steals Sally Cat's long, yellow balloon thinking it's a banana. However, it's not, so he returns it. In Rhonda's song (Look, Look, Carefully), he eats a banana from a fruit bowl. Then Rhonda, Huckle, Sally, and Freddie sing a song (Please Learn Some Manners, Bananas) to teach Bananas how to be polite and use his good manners. Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever He appears in the third story, Pa Pig's New Car. Harry, Sally and Pa Pig accidentally went into Banana Gorilla's bananamobile after Pa Pig buys bananas from Frieda Fox. After Pa Pig gets his car back, Bananas sends him bananas. Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever was the only time he was absent in Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever. Gallery Bananasgorilla.jpg|Bananas Gorilla Bananas Gorilla's defeat.jpg|Bananas Gorilla's mistaken arrest by Sergeant Murphy IMG 5261.PNG|"Thank you, Bananas!" - Rhonda Raccoon We need more pictures! Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gorillas Category:Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever! Characters Category:Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever! Characters Category:Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever! Characters Category:Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever! Characters Category:Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever! Characters Category:The Busy World of Richard Scarry Characters Category:Busytown Mysteries Characters Category:Busytown Mysteries (Hurray for Huckle!) Characters Category:Males Category:Pictures Needed